


Don't Give In

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Mentions of Blood, Suicide mentions, death mentions, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes after when Koujaku kills his entire family, slight mentions of kouao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give In

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 so the tags probs are weird but yea, hope you all like ;w; I haven't replayed Koujaku's route for a while so some bits might be dodgy gomen orz

He slowly blinked open tired eyelids. Koujaku glanced around the darkened room, his body felt heavy as he tried to prop himself up with his elbow. As soon as he moved his body, a strong wave of pain flowed throughout his body, groans of discomfort leaving the young boy. He squinted, trying to make a picture of exactly where he was now. A sudden ache coursed throughout his brain, then, bits and pieces of different memories came back to him.

 

_“…just do it…”_

_“I am quite interested in your son…yes…”_

_“You can’t do this to Koujaku! Stop this immediately!”_

_“Guards. Take her to her room.”_

_“Now then, Koujaku. Shall we begin?”_

 

“Ryuuhou…” The boy mumbled out the word, memories coming back to him now. He was called to his father’s room, and there was Ryuuhou, the man who he’d spent only so little time with. He never liked the air that he gave off, if he had to describe it, it was something similar to a fox. But then…

 

Koujaku snapped back to reality, the thick and heavy scent of blood was surrounding him and he didn’t even notice it. Right then, the moon crept out from behind night clouds, covering the entire house and it seeped in from behind closed curtains. Tired eyes opened wide, the shock of it leaving his mouth agape.

 

Dead bodies lay everywhere in the room he was in, a most devious crimson red covering the walls and the tatami mats. Now that he could see clearly, Koujaku held his stomach and did his best not to throw up. The scent was revolting, and the sight was nothing but horrendous. His headache only grew as he could identify some of the dead bodies, whereas others couldn’t even be told apart anymore. Once the initial shock passed, fear, sadness and anger welled up inside Koujaku. Fear of whom could’ve been powerful enough to do this, sadness that he lost his entire family in one night, and anger as to who could’ve done this.

 

“Koujaku…” A voice like a breathless whisper was heard, and Koujaku snapped his head around to the source of it. Looking around, he finally hears it again from below, and he turns his head down. His mind turns blank completely at the sight of his own mother looking up at him. Her body is still together, but everywhere along her body was drenched in blood, nothing else. Koujaku fell to his knees, mixed emotions running through his mind all at the same time. His mother, the only one in this house who had treated him right, who had treated him like a human. The only person in this house who would greet him with a heartwarming smile, the one who would pull him into warm hugs.

 

“Mother…” Tears welled up from the corners of his exhausted eyes, his hand reaching out and holding his mother’s tightly. He watched his mother’s lips tremble, then opening and closing forming words he couldn’t quite comprehend. Koujaku leaned forward, but this only made him feel as if its his mother’s last words.

 

“Koujaku…don’t give in.”

 

The words shot straight through his still blurred mind, clearing up everything. Including the one who had done this. This massacre, this mass murder, this _monstrous_ thing. He looked up, then at the sword still plunged into his mother’s chest.

 

_It was him._

 

He had been affected by the tattoos Ryuuhou etched onto his skin only seconds later, his mind lost as the sinful flowers sprouted and took control of his mind, releasing the beast within him. And now, Ryuuhou was nowhere to be seen, his entire family was killed. By none other than himself.

 

Reaching out with one arm, Koujaku pulled out the sword from his mother’s already dead body. He turned to face the wall, still on his knees as he held up the sword. Slowly, he directed it at his chest smeared with blood, letting the tip of it sink just beneath his skin. He breathed out calmly, the fringes of his hair tipped with ruby covering his face, hiding away whatever expression he may have had.

 

_I…shouldn’t exist in this world._

_It would be better for me to die._

After a few more deep breaths, Koujaku made a chuckle of mockery. Then, he was ready to push the sword in.

 

Until a sudden flashback replayed inside his mind.

 

_Koujaku…don’t give in either._

_Aoba…_

His movements paused, remembering his childhood friend and the times they spent together. It was strange, how one single piece of memory can change everything about Koujaku. Aoba’s smile, Aoba’s voice, Aoba’s face, Aoba’s everything.

  

He still had Aoba left.

 

But would Aoba accept this…this monster he’s turned into?

 

Would Aoba still smile at him, show him the same smile from when he was a child?

 

Would he?

_..._

_Even if Aoba didn’t, I…I’ll stay living. I want to see it…just one last time, Aoba’s smile._

_I’ll hide this, everything that’s happened. No one else need to know._

_I’ll go back, to see Aoba._

_Then I’ll hunt Ryuuhou down, and kill him._

_Then…_

Koujaku stopped thinking, putting his sword down on the tatami mats. His gaze remained looking up at the ceiling. Dim, emotionless eyes once again regained its usual bright, crimson colour. But along with it, overwhelming sadness also came. He was going to have to live with this sin, this crime for all of his lives. It was then he remembered as well, the tattoos that he could never wipe away from his skin. These seemingly, beautiful flowers were nothing but a cover up of the monster it held.

 

“Aoba…”

 

Tears started to fall from his cheeks.


End file.
